


Love Bites

by BoltedBee



Series: KOStar Holiday Adventures [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marking, Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Starscream was expecting Knock Out to force him to celebrate yet another dreaded human holiday in the deathly cold season. Since the temperature had yet to drop that low and there was no white fluff on the ground, there was no way Knock Out was planning anything yet. Especially nothing particularly absurd or potentially terrifying.No, nothing like that.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I added an overarching plot.

As much as Knock Out hated the infested dirt-ball of a planet he was on, there were certainly things about its culture he could enjoy. Through all of his joyrides in the façade of reconnaissance, he was absorbing all the abstract holidays the humans seemed to participate in in different seasons of the year.

The medic had thoroughly enjoyed the ones in the dead of the cold months and brought his… Well, Knock Out would call Starscream his “prospective mate”, the most joy and comfort. The seeker was beginning to warm up to Knock Out’s shenanigans and “nativity”, as he so affectionately put it. Starscream had been more on-edge of late, and Knock Out saw fit to find some elaborate way to cheer him up again.

The months were not so frigid yet, but the air was brisk and the flora had been changing color and shedding, making the atmosphere a magnificent swirl of red and orange. Knock Out saw it as a beautiful bonfire at dusk, and only wished Starscream was around to witness it as well. It was most unfortunate the seeker did not have a more discreet alt-mode so that he may join in, but Starscream would never be without his wings in any sense.

It seemed more horror flicks were showing at the drive-ins far more often, and they were as hokey as they were monochrome. They had their own charm, for sure. It gave Knock Out a few ideas. He needed to form a plan, as Starscream was starting to grow wise to the speedster’s playful tricks. Perhaps instead of a simple gift, Knock Out would have to be more… creative. The films he had been watching were a fortunate well of inspiration.

 

* * *

 

Starscream was on patrol today. It was uneventful, thankfully, as he could boss around the drones as much as he liked. He even got a few spare cubes of energon from that larger seeker with the visor who seemed to have a stuttering problem. At least “uneventful” meant he had time to himself, not having to worry about anyone else lurking about. But then, there was always _someone_ out for his attention.

As he turned the thirtieth corner for the hundredth time, the lights suddenly seemed dimmer this time around. Probably just the drones playing with them out of boredom, meaning Starscream would have someone to reprimand now. At least it was a break in his monotony.

Starscream made his way more fervently down the stretch of hallway to search for any wayward drone meandering about, but gave pause as he heard a door open just behind him. He turned to see an open entryway with a hazy, purple smoke rolling out of it. The smoke wasn’t rising, however, so there couldn’t have been a fire with it so low to the ground. And with an unusual hue. Against his better judgment, Starscream doubled back to check it out.

As he stepped through the threshold, the smoke was at least only clinging to the floor, so there was no overt haze in the room. Starscream searched around, seeing only an outline of a few berths and the corners of the room. It didn’t seem to be an emergency, but he still pressed a sharp digit to his comm to call for one of the drones to clean up whatever mess there was. Before he got a word out, however, his intake was covered and he was drawn close to a shorter, but broader frame behind him. He immediately started to struggle until he heard in some exaggerated accent, “Fear not, my love. I mean you no harm.”

Starscream initially relaxed, but still pulled away and turned to face the other mech and ignoring the atrocious accent the other suddenly adopted. “Why are you talking like that?”

“Like vhat? Zhis iz my natural voice! Bleh!”

Starscream crossed his arms. “Yes. Of course it is. Turn the lights on so I can see you.”

“Ahh, I am afraid I cannot do zhat!”

“Because?”

“Because zhe harsh light could turn me to flame!! Bleh!”

Starscream saw Knock Out gesture in a dramatic fashion, something flimsy wafting up from behind him. Perhaps a cape? But he himself couldn’t help but scoff at the odd behavior. “Then I’ll just turn them on for you.”

As soon as the seeker started walking to the wall, he was blocked by the “mystery figure” again. “N-no! At least, not yet. Please, allow me to seduce you in zhe dark!”

“Knock Out, I have very important patrolling to do, if you don’t mind.”

“I DO mind!” the figure said. They swept up behind Starscream and – dropping the accent for a moment - whispered, “Seriously, a few extra moments won’t catch Megatron’s attention.”

“But it could catch Soundwave’s.”

“I promise you, I won’t take long.”

“Take long with wh-“ Starscream felt razor-sharp digits glide over his panel and he opened in response. He felt Knock Out’s glossa over his neck as the digits penetrated him, making him gasp.

“Vhis making you come,” Knock Out whispered.

Starscream couldn’t help but arch back into the other mech, despite his initial annoyance at whatever game he happened to be playing. He was fine with a quick overload to help him through the rest of the day, but then he felt… fangs on his neck. Knock Out didn’t have fangs. “W-why do you-“

“So zhis eez more exciting,” Knock Out whispered, grazing sharp fangs over the most vital of Starscream’s neck cables. At the same time, he dug another digit into the seeker’s tight heat, making the submissive mech writhe in Knock Out’s loose grip. Starscream was a soaked, whimpering mess and he sincerely hoped the new additions were the root cause of it. Knock Out whispered harshly into Starscream’s audial, “Do you want me to fuck you, pet?”

Starscream nodded frantically and eagerly positioned himself over Knock Out’s heated codpiece. The medic growled into the nape of Starscream’s neck and released his spike, then removed his digits from the needy slit.

Knock Out’s spike pressurized into Starscream’s valve, his biolights only visible for a moment before disappearing into the tight heat. Knock Out only managed two good thrusts into Starscream until the other mech stopped him. “W-wait.”

“What’s the matter?” Knock Out asked, again dropping the accent for something potentially serious. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, just- go slow. For now.”

“I will.” Knock Out grazed his fangs along the seeker’s neck again. The medic slowed his movements, taking care to draw them out and truly feel every little caliper grip him comfortably. “You feel vonderful, my pet. Do you taste just as vell, I wonder?” Knock Out again allowed his fangs to hover over the nape of Starscream’s neck, keeping his leisurely pace with his spike.

“N-no marks,” Starscream whispered.

Knock Out growled. “As you wish.” He placed a kiss on Starscream’s neck instead. He felt the seeker pull him close by the back of his helm.

This night was not going exactly how he wanted, but it was still salvageable. At least the sex was good, as it always was with Starscream. He just wanted it to be so much more this evening. Fortunately, the beautiful seeker seemed to be enjoying himself as well if his clinging and quiet moans had any indication. However, he was determined not to let his new modification go to waste. Knock Out gingerly took one serve from Starscream’s hip, instead taking the servo from his helm and placing a soft kiss to his palm before biting into the few exposed wires in his wrist.

Starscream was between a whine and a startled moan as Knock Out bit him. He wanted to reprimand the enthusiastic medic, but found his body reacting more positively than his words would have been; he eagerly pushed back as his lover fucked him. It took him a moment to find his words. “I told you ‘no marks’!”

“Worry not, my love,” Knock Out said calmly, this time adopting a more subtle accent and slowing his movements further. “No one would notice love bites zhis discreet unless zhey fold your wrist back.”

Starscream made a noise that could have sounded indignant. “’Love bites’… Seriously?”

“Deadly serious, my love.”

Another indignant noise as a response. “You could at least have the decency to look at me when you leave them.”

Knock Out suddenly drew back, wafting that cape about once again. “Then let us take to zhe bed! Bleh!!”

Starscream immediately whipped around at the exuberant response. “Will you STOP with the accent?! I swear I immediately dry up whenever you use it!”

“We must not haz- er, I mean- have that!” Knock Out gently pulled out, allowing Starscream to make the next move. He didn’t quite expect to be yanked over to the nearest berth and be pulled on top of the seeker.

“Seriously. Tone it down,” Starscream “threatened”, holding a sharp talon to Knock Out’s porcelain face. “It’s obnoxious.”

The same servo was again taken, the same cables held to a smirking grin as they were bitten in to and harshly sucked on. This time, blood was drawn. Knock out wasn’t wasting any more time. Starscream had a hard time stopping it as Knock Out pressed his spike into him again. There was a sadistic mix of pain and pleasure as his valve was filled, his wrist lovingly drained. He locked optics with Knock Out and beneath that gaze, Starscream felt a warm embrace of possessiveness and security that gave him a more satisfying buzz than all the engex on Cybertron.

Knock Out felt his overload approaching; he finally removed his fangs from Starscream’s wrist, making the seeker gasp. Instead, he favored burying his pointed helm in Starscream’s neck and was surprised when his submissive pet turned his helm away. His thrusts grew faster, his vents more ragged. Starscream’s own noises were higher pitched and his frame moved with Knock Out’s own. At the very last moment – before finally making that peak – Knock Out bit hard into the nape of Starscream’s neck.

With that, Starscream was true to his namesake, uncaring of who heard him on the entire ship as he arched off the berth, his valve clamping down hard on Knock Out’s spike as he came, milking every drop of transfluid from it. Knock Out quietly moaned into his neck before finally removing his fangs. The wound immediately bled.

Then there was nothing but the heat of two frames together, the sound of labored panting, and the thin blanket that was Knock Out’s cape draped over them. After finally getting enough air to his frame, Starscream felt a secondary wave of pain in his neck. He pressed a servo to it, briefly stopping the bleeding. “I told you…”

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry. After we finish cuddling, come to the medbay and I’ll patch it up. Then, unfortunately, no one will ever know,” Knock Out said with a sigh.

“You know it’s for good reason.”

“I know, love. I’m just hoping that one day we won’t have to worry about it.” Knock Out slowly pulled out and away from Starscream, tucking his equipment away.

“Maybe.” Starscream let the wild fantasy where he didn’t see an imposing shadow over him everywhere he went. That would certainly be nice. “So did you actually sharpen your dentae, or…?”

Knock Out nearly choked on a laugh as he sat up, startling Starscream. “Sorry. But, no, I would never ruin any part of my frame in such a barbaric fashion.” Knock Out reached up to his intake, dislodging the newest “modification”. He held up two, energon-stained fangs. “With a tiny dab of glue, they fit nicely into place and don’t impair my speech, unlike the previous model…”

“You made these yourself?” Starscream asked, picking up one of the fangs for inspection.

“I did! Fashioned them from some spare bit of metal that was so generously donated from a drone who no longer had need of it.”

“Off of a corpse, then.”

Knock Out shrugged. “As I said, he no longer had need of it.”

“That’s extremely macabre,” Starscream stated, giving the fang back to Knock Out.

“And it was all for you, though I didn’t exactly get to use them as fully as I would have liked.” The medic pocketed the fangs. They could very well be used for later.

“You’re absurd.” Starscream looked to the floor just to avoid Knock Out’s optics when he was reminded of another mystery. “What’s all this smoke from?”

“Oh! I’d completely forgotten.

“I went, ah, _perusing_ through some of the more decorated areas of the town we’ve been scouting lately. I must say, this holiday is far more enjoyable with its decorations alone.” Knock Out paused, noticing the very knowing and very accusing stare he was getting from Starscream. “A-anyway, the humans have these small, black boxes that exude smoke when you press a button. They keep them hidden in their shrubbery so it’s more mysterious. Or so I theorize. It seems that ours have run dry now.”

Starscream let his helm fall against Knock Out’s chest, immediately able to feel the fevered swirling of his spark. “You’re stealing ridiculous gadgets from the humans just for equally ridiculous games to celebrate their paltry holidays here on this prison-ship.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Knock Out wasn’t sure how to continue, as Starscream’s tone was neutral and his expression hidden from view at his angle. Then he felt the seeker pull at his cape.

“This is mine, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Knock Out sighed. “You have such a lovely little collection.”

Starscream suddenly dropped the edge of cape to the side. “You weren’t supposed to know about it,” he muttered.

“Yes, well, I can be a bit curious by nature in addition to being crafty.”

“Clearly.”

Knock Out smiled, knowing Starscream wasn’t being malicious by the way his claws dug into his back.  It was more of a clinging suggestion, but Knock Out knew better than to bring it up. “I’ll be sure to clean it before I return it to you.”

“You better.” Starscream reached up and gently pulled Knock Out’s face down to his, placing a kiss on his forehelm, then pressing his own to it, offlining his optics. “Thank you. For this.”

Knock Out smiled, letting his own servos sit comfortably on Starscream’s shoulders. The bite was bleeding slowly, making a narrow river down into his armor. Knock Out wished he didn’t have to mend it so soon. But when it came to Starscream, Knock Out found his own desires remarkably quiet when it came to his lover’s needs. “You are so very welcome, my liege.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've done Christmas-themed adventures already, so I figured a different (and better) holiday would be better this year. Hope it was to your liking and hope you'll be here for the next installment.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
